Miguel Ramos
Miguel Ramos, appeared in the story arc "Building Bridges". He was portrayed by Jose Soto. Miguel Ramos, is of Latino descent and a violent and slightly racist street thug. He is the current leader of a street Gang known as The Thunder Heads . A gang in which he used to be involved with his best friend Victor Torres. He and Victor were very close, and went through a lot together. Then he eventually bought Victor a very nice gold chain necklace. The Necklace was an upside down triangle with a line down the middle. This also stood for his friend's initials V and T. About three months prior to the events of the arc, Victor quit his gang. He quit because his older brother, Quincy was shot in the back and paralyzed for life. Quincy was a member of the Risers gang, and was shot by a rival gang member. A lot of members of the Thunder Heads are known to move onto this gang as they get older. So Victor decided he had enough of the gang life and switched schools. Miguel was furious, he felt that Victor betrayed him. Also he felt that he was ignoring and disrespecting him and the rest of the gang. He also warned Victor to be careful, because none of them could watch his back at Hurston School. Also he rudely insulted Rob Baker for being a white American boy. Then he and his gang were suspected of vandalizing and trashing the inside of Hurston middle School. This was because he had threatened Victor, and his gang's symbol was painted among the graffiti. However, Victor stated that it was personal between the two of them. Therefore he would only come after Victor, not his new school. Then it was eventually proven that it was being done by fellow Hurston Student Tony Boyd. Then overtime, Miguel and his friends discovered that Rob broke into their hangout. Rob meant no harm, he told them he was just trying to find Victor. Miguel was furious that he broke into their private hangout and demanded to know who told him where it was. He got so angry that he had his friends hold Rob in place. Then he begun swiftly punching him in the stomach, demanding answers from him. Then in the nick of time, Victor ran in and stopped him. He wasn't very happy to hear that Victor considered coming back to his gang but then quickly reconsidered. Then feeling betrayed, and disrespected for the last time he was prepared to beat both Victor and Rob up. Then Victor reminded him, that long ago he came across him ambushed in an alley. Then he helped pulled the guys off of him and fought them off. Therefore he still owed him for that. He realized he was right, so he reluctantly let him and Rob go. Then he got very emotional and told Victor that they were now even, and nothing more and told them to leave. He looked very upset as his former best friend left their hangout. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Suspects